dynamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Megiddo
Prince Megiddo '(メギド王子, ''Megido Ōji), also known as the 'Dark Knight '(ダークナイト, Dāku Naito) and '''Emperor Megiddo is the heir of the Jashinka Empire. Character History Megiddo is the younger, 5-tailed son of Emperor Aton and the Jashinka's main commander when the empire begins its invasion to conquer the surface. Megiddo has great pride in his abilities and in the glory he wishes to give his father in conquering Earth. However during the initial encounter with the Dynaman, he becomes immediate enemies with DynaRed, who uses his swordsmanship to chop off one of his prided tails. From this point, Megiddo sees him as his rival and fights to take him down alongside fighting to conquer Earth. Though powerful in his own right, Megiddo was typically more bombastic and incompetent in using his skills and abilities. His consistent failure in facing the Dynaman eventually leads to his older sister Princess Chimera to emerge and assist in the invasion, looking down upon her little brother due to the loss of one of his tails. Initially Megiddo works separately from Chimera's plans, but eventually the two start working together as the Jashinka's losses continue to mount. When General Zenobia becomes free from the Millennium Cave, Megiddo had a harder time working with her compared to with the Jashinka forces prior, while Zenobia's own scheming lead to her seeing to make him into a sacrifice. When an incident emerges where Megiddo's incompetence ruins a plot Zenobia herself had fully created, she coaxes Aton to finally do away with his own son: this leads to Megiddo losing the remainder of his tails and to be thrown into the Millennium Cave in her place. Angered by the loss of his tails and seeing everyone, from the Dynaman to the Jashinka leaders as his enemy, Megiddo vows to use everything in his power to free himself and to take his revenge; ultimately leading to his personal release from the cave to the surprise of the Jashinka court. - Acting as a loose lone-wolf, Megiddo hides himself under a new identity: the mysterious masked Dark Knight and immediately makes a name for himself by stealing Aton's Teiouken sword and giving it to a member of Dynaman. Due to only beings with tails being believed to be the only ones who can enter the Grand Gizmo mothership, Aton and the Jashinka become shocked by his intrusion in their plans, even with no regards or allegience to anyone and his ability to manipulate and mess with them as well as the Dynaman. The Dark Knight continues to show no allegiance to anyone and doing his own thing to ruin the Jashinka, including protecting a girl near one of their locations of a plot and even helping Yousuke Shima (DynaBlue) perfect a technique to fight a Mechavolution Beast! When the Retro Genes of Dr. Tooyama reappear, the Dark Knight sees them as a major obstacle that had to be dealt with, but also saw the rivalry between Aton and Zenobia as the means to eliminate all of the Jashinka threat. Allying with the female general due to her own ambition and hatred of Aton, the duo work together to gain the means to give her the 10 tails before the emperor. When Dr. Yumeno (the Dynaman's mentor and the guise Tooyama was using all along) goes out in the open in hopes of eliminating the Jashinka in hopes of preventing them from ever getting his invention, he manipulates a scenario to both abduct the scientist by brainwashing General Kar's Mechavolution Beast while setting him up to take a fall that would lead to his own demise. He then develops a machine that supposedly would give Zenobia the means to evolve to a 10-tail state with the Retro Genes recreated; however the truth was that the device was made not only to evolve the general but to rip her body apart. Ultimately when Zenobia finally uses the Dark Knight's device, she evolves to gain 10 tails, but then her body withers away into nothing, bringing her likewise to her demise. As the Dark Knight hides himself, Aton uses the last remains of Kar's research to track down and find the mysterious knight to bring him to justice, reclaim Yumeno and gain 10 tails for himself. The Dark Knight encounters Aton at the site of his lab where he was manipulating Zenobia and fights against the emperor for a final time in order to stop him from interfering. Ultimately, the Dark Knight is victorious in striking a deathblow to kill the emperor, even while Zenobia is likewise being killed in his genetic device. At this moment, DynaRed reveals him as Megiddo all along, with the prince finally explaining he needed to do this to reveal his father's racism and to prove that he could be powerful even without tails. Impressed by his son, Aton declares him and Chimera as the new emperors of the Jashinka in his dying breath, with the prince finally victorious. With all of his enemies gone and the empire now in his hands, Megiddo decides to continue to go forwards in conquering the Earth in the name of the Jashinka while trapping the Dynaman in the Millennium Cave so they would never interfere again. However when Yumeno saves his team from the cave with their help, the heroes face against him and Chimera in a final showdown. When the Dynaman finally overwhelm his forces, both retreat to the Grand Gizmo in hopes of escape; but the heroes immediately follow in DynaRobo. With one final Lightning Gravity Fall, the Grand Gizmo is sliced in two, with Megiddo and Chimera screaming as they fall to their final demise and the ship explodes, bringing the Jashinka Empire to its end. Maskman The Dark Knight, alongside Princess Chimera, is one of five revived villains who overwhelm the Maskmen before being defeated by a gathering of the previous Red Warriors including his old enemy DynaRed. Turboranger clipshow Prince Megiddo appears in the clips from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Creations *Rhino Evo (2) (First Evolution Beast) *Butterfly Evo (8) *Scorpion Evo (9) *Archaeopteryx Evo (16) *Stingray Evo (18) *Squid Evo (20) *Slug Evo (23) *Bee Evo (25) *Starfish Evo (26) *Striped Mosquito Evo (28) *Mantis Evo (31) *Spider Evo (32) (Final Evolution Beast) *Machinegun Jaguar (36) (First Mechavolution Beast) *Axe Bear (42) *Fire Sphinx (50 & 51) (Final Mechavolution Beast) Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Dark Knight is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Arsenal As a five-tail commander of the Jashinka empire, Megiddo holds multiple skills that lead him to be a powerful yet somewhat incompetent commander. His main ability is his swordsmanship, which is comparable to Hokuto Dan and perfected with his "Bat Returns" technique. He also shows some mechanical skills and an ability to blend in with disguises when needed. He shows skill in horsemanship, riding into battle typically on his white horse "Nagareboshi" (Shooting Star). However after Megiddo reforms himself into the Dark Knight, his abilities and skills increase as a result. His sword skills become greater with the acquisition of his "Dance of Death" technique; while he also gains a technological expertise to invent devices to assist in taking down his enemies, such as a machine to control Mechavolution Beast Computer Dragon and the device that leads to Zenobia's final evolution and downfall. During the final battle when he becomes Jashinka emperor, he gains possession of the Teiouken, the most powerful sword of the empire that only the leader of the Tailed-People can hold. Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * In the USA Night Flight Parody dub, Megiddo became Nigel Cochran, a British rock star and the scene where Dynared cuts off his tail becomes a running gag in the parody. Appearances **''Ep. 6: Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake'' **''Ep. 7: Operation Tokyo Sea of Fire!'' **''Ep. 8: Evil Flower Princess Chimera'' **''Ep. 9: The Do-or-Die Bomb Race'' **''Ep. 10: The Intruder From Outer Space'' **''Ep. 11: The Day Fish Attack Humans'' **''Ep. 12: The Targeted Blood Bank'' **''Ep. 13: The Kidnapped Brides'' **''Ep. 14: Assault, Choroppo Soldier'' **''Ep. 15: Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft'' **''Ep. 16: The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation'' **''Ep. 17: Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake'' **''Ep. 18: The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo'' **''Ep. 19: The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower'' **''Ep. 20: Chase! The Amakusa Sun'' **''Ep. 21: Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword'' **''Ep. 22: The Great Prank War'' **''Ep. 23: Operation Human Slug'' **''Ep. 24: The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach'' **''Ep. 25: The Mysterious Guffaw Hell'' **''Ep. 26: Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse'' **''Ep. 27: Chirping Cicada: The Sound of Death'' **''Ep. 28: Rescue the Doll-Humans!'' **''Ep. 29: Chimera's Cursed Clothes'' **''Ep. 30: The Enemy is a Geek Evolution Beast'' **''Ep. 31: The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap'' **''Ep. 33: I Can't Become Red'' **''Ep. 34: Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution'' **''Ep. 35: Seeking a New Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 36: It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move'' **''Ep. 37: Female General Zenobia'' **''Ep. 38: Rejuvenate! Genius Brain'' **''Ep. 39: Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People'' **''Ep. 40: Explosion! Silent Anger'' **''Ep. 42: Challenge: The Dark Knight'' **''Ep. 43: Shima! You're Blue Lightning'' **''Ep. 44: Explosion! Magma Bomb'' **''Ep. 45: Mama is Zenobia?'' **''Ep. 46: The Saber That Runs Love Through'' **''Ep. 47: An Evil Wish, Ten Tails'' **''Ep. 48: Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret'' **''Ep. 49: The End of General Kar'' **''Ep. 50: The Revived Formidable Enemy'' **''Final Ep.: The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow'' }} References Category:Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Tailed-People Clan Jashinka Empire Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Sentai Generals Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains